wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!
"Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies!" is a Wiggles song from Surfer Jeff. Lyrics and Transcript from Surfer Jeff 2012 DVD (including Gino the Genie's Appearance) (Anthony and Jeff point to the bottle while Greg and Murray arrive.) Greg: Wow! We got the bottle. Jeff: I'll rub it three times then everyone say "Wiggly Woo". (rubbing the bottle) 1, 2, 3. Wiggles: Wiggly Woo. (Gino the Genie comes out of the bottle and the Wiggles stare in surprise.) Anthony: Wa-hoo! Who are you? Gino: Wa-hee! Who do you think you see? Wiggles: Saw! (repeating) Gino: (blubbering) Well, let me explain. I am Gino the Genie and since you rubbed the bottle, Jeff, I will now grant you three wishes. Greg: Jeff, you're a lucky man. Anthony: But hang on a second. Three wishes, that's gonna take some time. Guys, I'm a little bit hungry and I'll tell you what. I know a place where there's a Wallebi Pine. Yes, it's the Botanical Gardens, ancient tree. You can't eat it. Don't worry about that but there's a barbecue area with Stainler's steel utensils. Let's go. Come on, Gino. Join the party. (The Wiggles and Gino leave the beach. Later, they arrive at the Royal Botanic Gardens. Anthony and Jeff see a statue.) Anthony: Jeff. Jeff: Yes. Anthony: Welcome to Sydney's Royal Botanic Gardens. Jeff: Anthony, let me correct you on a few things. Anthony: Frankly? Jeff: There are no barbecues in the Royal Botanic Gardens. Anthony: No barbecues? What else? Jeff: And it is Wallebi Pine. Wollemi. Anthony: Hang on a second. No barbecues? Jeff: No. Anthony: No Wollemi Pine? Jeff: Wollmei. Anthony: And something else I want to tell you. Jeff: What is that? Anthony: This is the land of the Cathical. Let's enjoy the Botanic Gardens. Jeff: Away. (Anthony and Jeff leave.) (Later while having a picnic, Anthony realizes that he's allergic to peanut butters.) Greg: Hey guys, look over there. It's Dr. Johnny Taitz from the children's hospital. Let's go see what he's got to say. (The group walk over to see Dr. Johnny Taitz.) Group: Hi, Dr. Johnny. Dr. Johnny: Hi, Wiggles. That looks like a really cool picnic you're having. I'm really interested that Anthony is allergic to peanuts. (The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Gino hum along to "Battle Hymn Of The Republic") I know a lot of kids that are allergic to peanuts, shellfish, milk, eggs and other foods. Some kids are so allergic to these foods that have to carry a special medication with them at all times. Kids, if your friends don't eat any foods, please don't force them to do so. They maybe allergic. Check with your mum and dad first. Most importantly, kids, if you think you're having a reaction to any foods, speak to mum and dad first straight away and get help immediately. That's all for me, guys. I'm off to the hospital. See you guys, later. Gino: Thanks, Dr. Johnny. (leaves) Wiggles and Captain Feathersword: Bye, Dr. Johnny. (leaving) Dr. Johnny: See you guys later. Have fun. B-bye. Greg, Jeff, Anthony and Captain Feathersword: (singing) Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies! Greg: Sometimes you may think that you've got the common cold. Your throat is really itchy and you've got a runny nose. Your skin you need to scratch and your eyes may start to swell. Murray: (playing Maton electric guitar) It's an allergic reaction, which is why you feel unwell. Gino: It's an allergic and reaction, which is why you feel unwell. Uh-huh-huh. Greg, Jeff, Anthony and Captain Feathersword: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies! Greg: You might be playing with a pet and you start to sneeze and cough. Try not to rub your eyes 'cause that can hurt a lot. Not everyone's the same and there's no one you should blame. Murray: Yes, everybody's different but allergy's its name. Gino: Yes, everybody's different but allergy's its name. Huh-huh-huh. Greg, Jeff, Anthony and Captain Feathersword: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies! Greg: They can make you have a cough, a-choo and wheeze. It can be from the wind or the pollen in the trees. When you feel a little sniff and a gasp when you breathe Murray: You quickly tell a grown-up 'cause it may be an allergy. Greg: You can have a reaction to foods that you eat. It can be really serious with shellfish, nuts and seeds. If you offer someone food, first check what they can eat. Murray: You must be very careful 'cause they have allergies. Gino: You must be very careful 'cause they have allergies. Uh-huh-huh. Greg, Jeff, Anthony and Captain Feathersword: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies! Anthony and Jeff: Some people may have eggs. Greg and Captain Feathersword: Some people may have dairy. Gino: But other people if they have them. Murray: It can be a little scary. All: Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies! Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies! Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies! Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies! Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies! Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Ooey, Allergies! Versions There are two versions of this song, they are: *Awareness, Avoidance, Action *Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! Trivia *The white background music video was filmed after the music clip from "Surfer Jeff" because of the shirt designs. Gallery Prototype gallery Music video gallery Surfer Jeff gallery Category:Wiggles songs Category:Surfer Jeff songs